


The Art of Crushes

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, This applies to both Sem and the Protag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sem stopped by for reasons that totally did not have to do with Jun, and finds Khuyen drawing a picture of her Guide. Light teasing and friendly comforts ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get the thought of the Protag sketching the Guide's physical/human form out of my head... So I've decided to put it in your head as well. Sue me!
> 
> *Ruddy = Some sort of swear word in the world of Way Walkers.

Sem gave a knock before just walking into the room, not bothering to wait for a reply. Khuyen sat at her desk, hunched over something as she continued to sketch, not acknowledging her friend even though she'd heard his entrance.

"You'd think that considering two girls are in this room, you would wait for at least a 'Come in'" Khuyen muttered, smirking at Sem out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello to you too, Mirror-gazer" Sem replied, not even slightly fazed at the comment. His eyes darted around the room, clearly searching for Jie'on, but not wanting to outright ask about her whereabouts. Khuyen smiled a bit to herself, enjoying his awkward discomfort.

"We should have a few minutes to talk in private. Jun went to the library to talk with Ay'cure"

"They're finally getting together?" Sem asked. Although his voice didn't change, his posture did become a bit more slouched, as though disappointed by this news. Khuyen finally sat up and turned to fully face her friend.

"They've been dating since the Winter Ball, you ruddy idiot. But Jun's decided to break up with him"

Sem blinked owlishly.

"What are you doing, anyway?" he asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"Taking a break from studying" she replied, either not noticing the sudden change or not caring.

Semryu took this opportunity to step over to Khuyen's desk and peek at what she'd been doing before he barged in.

"Whoa. That's really cool" he muttered, staring at the picture. It was currently no more than a simple pencil sketch, but it looked like she had been in the process of starting to shade it.

"Thanks. Do you want to sit and watch? I'm afraid to abandon it now, cause then I might never finish. I have a bad habit of doing that" Khuyen admitted. Sem smiled and took a seat, watching as Khuyen carefully started to shade certain spots and add the effect of light in other spots.

"I might find coolored pencils later, if I remember" she mumbled. Sem didn't reply, too entranced as the picture became more and more lifelike.

"Who is this? I mean, you're making the details to real for this to be something you've made up"

Khuyen paused in her drawing, her eyebrows drawn together in a way that signalled apprehension.

"It is technically someone I've actually met, but it's also technically something I made up"

Semryu snorted at that odd and vague reply.

"Right. Like, a penpal or something?" he asked jokingly. She smiled softly and put the pencil down as she shook her head no.

"Actually, it's a picture of what I think Sophia would look like as a physical entity"

Semryu's eyes shot up in surprise. He leaned closer to get a better look.

It looked like Khuyen had drawn her Guide as another Maulin like her, with the hair cut in a shorter fashion than she or Jun wore. Even through the paper, she had captured a kindness and love on Sophia's face and eyes...

"I always knew you were great at art, but this is just amazing"

"Thanks. I would have asked Sophia, but she would have commended me whether it was good or not" Khuyen said, her voice light and her face in a small blush.

"Why do you care if it's good? You've been proud whether it was good or not before" Sem said, suddenly going from 'proud of my friend' mode to 'concerned for my friend' mode in less than three seconds.

"I know. But... I don't know, this one is really important to me. I want it to be perfect" she muttered.

"It'll be amazing, trust me" Sem said.

There was a comfortable silence once more as Khuyen cleaned up the lines on her drawing, and eventually Semryu got tired of sitting there.

"I have to go, my next night class is starting soon. Later, Mirror-gazer"

"Bye, Sem"

As the lock clicked behind the Clansman, Khuyen sighed softly as she trailed her finger over the border of the picture, careful not to smudge anything.

" _It really **is** amazing, you know. I adore it, Khuyen_ "

She smiled as she heard the words from her Guide, carefully setting the page aside to get back to studying. She felt a warmth on her cheek, like a tingling sensation that only lasted for a couple of seconds before disappearing. A heat came to her entire face as Khuyen realized what it was, even as her lips stretched into a grin.


End file.
